


Role Reversal

by Teatime86



Category: V Wars (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Smut, i edited but there's still a sentence i'm really not happy with, i shipped these two before i even watched the show, kind of a companion to a thing i wrote on tumblr, very small amount of plot maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teatime86/pseuds/Teatime86
Summary: When Michael becomes a "Blood", he becomes the predator-except when it comes to Luther.
Relationships: Michael "Mikey" Fayne/Dr. Luther Swann
Kudos: 16





	Role Reversal

**Author's Note:**

> that's probably a bad summary there basically it's just luther and michael banging after michael becomes a vampire(but he ain't the dominant one)

He was the predator; he should be the one in control, the one in charge of this situation. Yet that wasn’t what he wanted; what he wanted, what he got was Luther pinning him to the bed and attacking his mouth with an almost dizzying ferocity.

He groaned, arching up off the mattress, into the other man. He’d dreamed about this so many times before, thought about what it would be like, what sort of circumstances might lead to it-none of which had involved him becoming a vampire _a_ _Blood_ _a killer_ and seducing Luther to the dark side.

But Luther had taken to it fully, embraced it just as he had. And he was beautiful, even more beautiful than he had been, his hair darker, his blue eyes brighter smouldering beneath his thick charcoal lashes as he loomed over Michael, straddling him, beguiling _him_.

With his new, heightened vampire senses-and the spike from a fresh kill-the sensations were even more overwhelming than they would have been when he was human. Luther’s mouth was a contradiction; his lips soft like satin but hard against Michael’s, nearly bruising-if he’d been able to bruise-and his tongue forcefully invading his mouth. Not that Michael was complaining.

Especially not when Luther shoved at the hem of his shirt; he simply lifted his arms, allowing him to tug it over his head and toss it to the side. When Luther’s mouth moved to his bared throat immediately after, teeth dragging over his Adam’s apple, he hissed, going for the blacknette’s shirt in retaliation. He wasn’t as coordinated as Luther had been, practically tearing apart the buttons of his shirt with his newly developed strength.

An avalanche went down his spine when Luther only gave a husky chuckle in response. Apparently, he wasn't bothered because he didn’t stop him, merely shrugged the ripped material off once it was completely opened and lowering himself back on top of the dark-skinned man.

Michael groaned again, his hands flying everywhere, fingers roaming Luther’s bare torso, nails scratching at his chest, his shoulders, his lower back;the feeling of Luther’s muscles rippling at his touch was intoxicating, And Luther made it even more by returning the favour, dragging his fingers over Michael’s abdomen, dipping below the waistband of his pants then hooking there.

He arched again, his whole body jerking and he was unable to stop himself from letting out a desperate “ _Luther”,_ pleading with his voice and his actions for the other man to keep going.

Luther obliged, of course, deftly stripping his bottoms off along with his underwear and a hiss slipped out from between Michael’s teeth as the night air hit his throbbing erection, made even colder by his heightened senses. He was unused to feeling so out of control; even when he’d been human, he’d never felt this way with someone else before. He’d always been the one in charge, the one _on top_ , but something about Luther had always made him want to be the opposite. Something about Luther made him just want to submit.

Luther suddenly pulled away, sitting back on his heels and raking a slow, penetrating look over him. Taking in every inch of his now completely naked figure with a hunger Michael had never seen him display-a hunger that could almost be described as predatory _.  
_

Michael's blood _the blood he’d recently consumed_ rushed even more forcefully south at that gaze and he hardened to the point of pain.

That seemed to spur Luther on because his eyes darkened before he lowered himself back down, claiming Michael’s mouth even more roughly than before-while his slender fingers stroked the insides of his thighs, then ventured further inward.

Michael’s nails sunk into his forearms and his breath hitched when he felt them trace his rim.

“ _Mikey_ ,” Luther’s growling tone made the nickname sound positively indecent as he uttered it into his mouth, his tongue sweeping against Michael’s and his fingers flexing between his legs. “ _I want you.”_

Michael practically swooned at the sound of those words-the words he’d been waiting to hear for almost the entire duration of their friendship. Well, not the _exact_ ones, but close enough.

“Me too,’ he admitted shakily, another avalanche along his spine, puzzle pieces he’d been wishing to click into place finally doing so inside his head. Warmth, no, heat _fire_ flooded his senses and he knew only going all the way could put it out. “ _Fuck_ , I _need_ you.” That was the most coherent thing he could get out before his voice cracked.

It was all Luther needed to hear; a second later, his fingers slipped past that inner ring of muscle and entered him. His breath caught again at the intrusion, his insides instinctively attempting to force it out but he himself did the opposite, shifting to try and take the fingers deeper, encouraging Luther to move them deeper. He obliged, spreading the two digits apart, stretching him even more, earning himself yet another stuttered pant.

Michael left crescent-shaped marks in his shoulders as Luther worked him open, adding a third finger and pumping all three in and out of him at a pace that had his head thrashing back against the pillows. And yet it still wasn't enough; not even when Luther found that spot inside of him that had him bowing nearly fully off the bed

Luckily, he didn't have to beg for more; an instant later, Luther had removed his fingers, curling them around Michael's hips instead and his thick, pulsing cock was in their place, filling him to the point where it was hard to breathe.

He gasped raggedly against Luther's mouth, his legs shaking at the alien sensation. Luther was bigger than he looked and when he pulled out momentarily, he felt gaping and empty and then, when he pushed back in, even fuller than before. The result was him bowing off the bed again, more sounds spilling out of him to-involuntarily-mimick the same rhythm Luther had begun.

Again, Luther showed an unexpected amount of strength as he kept building speed, moving his whole body and causing the head board to collide with the wall. "Luth- _ah-Luther,_ " his voice came out hoarse and fractured, every last bit of his composure gone.

Luther gave another growl low in his throat, his grip tightening, hitching Michael's legs up higher so he could get even deeper; every thrust getting harder and rougher and Michael felt like he was going to explode. He wasn't a virgin-far from it-but this was his first time having another man inside him and since it wasn't just any other man, it was definitely vastly different. Luther brought him so close to the edge repeatedly, but then he kept him there, dragging it out.

Michael threw his head back, another undignified noise ripping out of him when he felt Luther's teeth scraping along his collar this time; he felt his erection begin to leak out precome onto his stomach when they broke the skin-like Luther was the bloodsucker here.

The reversal, the sensation of something hot trickling down his chest combined with everything else was like being hit with a shot of adrenaline; he felt high, like his every nerve was electrified-especially those in his lower half. It made him hard like steel, and as Luther continued to pound into him, he got even harder, and torn between the urge to give himself relief or maintaining his hold on Luther.

Luther made the choice for him, though, tugging his hands away from the base of his head and pinning them on either side of his. He hissed, but put up no resistance,allowing himself to be held down, the restraint making him even more wanton, more desperate.

" _Please_ ," he finally gave into pleading, knowing he sounded totally wrecked and he probably looked it, too. His legs parted wider as Luther shifted his motions, nailing that spot again, making him see stars and making his cock bob, red and angry between them. His fingers flexed against the pillows, his spine bending even further forward, and streaks of white dribbling out of his tip. He was all out of words: Luther had complete control.

He was taking full advantage, too, taking more than Michael thought he had to give; he drove into him with even more vigour than before-if that were even possible-but still carefully angled, like a well oiled machine, sending Michael into overdrive. He was practically dripping now, rocking up into Luther, trying to get some sort of friction; that finally seemed to get the other man to take pity on him because he released one of his wrists and wrapped his slender digits around his weeping arousal, stroking him at the same pace as he kept up his thrusts.

Once again, the combined stimulation-and the fact that he was already so close-pushed him off the edge, and he let out another cry as jets of hot stickiness spurted out through Luther's fingers and onto his stomach.

He spasmed, clenching around Luther and-for the first time since this whole thing started-Luther lost coordination, too. His thrusts got more erratic, but he still didn't stop; he kept going, riding Michael through the waves of his orgasm, drawing out more and more. He was still trembling, still giving out small trickles when Luther hit his own.

He felt it coat his insides, while Luther's tongue pushed into his mouth almost possessively, like he was claiming him on multiple fronts. He melted into it completely, letting Luther use him until they were both spent-until he'd milked him for every last drop.

It felt like hours later that Luther stilled between his thighs, mouth dragging over the side of his face before coming to rest over the still throbbing vein at the base of his neck.

"Fuck, Mikey," His breath was warm against Michael's skin, the nickname getting his attention again as he gradually came down from his high, his legs going limp by Luther's waist. The warmth was suddenly gone when Luther pulled back to look in his eyes, only to travel to his face from the tenderness with which he met his gaze. "That was...incredible. I love you."

Michael's flush deepened, but he smiled. Those were the words he really wanted to hear-and he'd gotten to fulfill his other desire, too. Playing the prey when technically he shouldn't be wasn't a bad thing at all.


End file.
